Missing
by Strikey-Chan
Summary: "Where's Blue?" "Who?" Short oneshot. ClassicShipping. [Original]RedX[Beta]Blue


**Inspired from SweetSasaChan's video dedicated to Blue, '[Classicshipping] Broken'. Go watch it. Made me cry. :'(**

**I hope you enjoy this oneshot. Apologies for the shortness.**

* * *

**Missing**

* * *

"_We'll be legends one day..."  
_

"_Right, Red?"  
_

The almost-mute boy entered the lab, with a stoic look as usual. Professor Oak's Aides all looked at him as he entered, before going back to whatever they were doing when they realized it was just him. Red glanced up, looking at Green. The brunette's posture showed impatience.

"So you've finally arrived. Took you a while, too," The brunette folded his arms. "Gramps still ain't here, though."

That was his cue. A sign for 'It's your job to go look for him, Red.' The black-haired boy almost sighed before tipping his hat slightly, nodding. Red got out from the lab as quickly as he came.

_Maybe he's in the woods. _Red thought.

The black haired boy was quiet, but he was still a boy after all. He didn't know the dangers of the outside world yet. Still careless, and still so naïve.

"_Watch out, Red."_

The capped boy stopped just as he took his first step into the tall grass. What the heck? He looked around. Who's voice was that? It had rung through his mind, like an echo. As if it was right behind him.

A pidgey zoomed in front of Red, and it sure would have hurt if he had gotten hit by the pokemon, even if it was just a pidgey.

"Stop!" a voice cried out.

Red took some seconds to process _this_ voice. This was an actual voice. Compared to just now, it wasn't as echoey. Or as dream-like.

Professor Oak. Red turned around to be met with the eyes of an old man. The elder began lecturing him about the dangers of the woods, and so on and so forth. Red rolled his eyes, but still kept silent all the way as the old man led him to his lab.

"Gramps! You're finally here!" Green lamented. "Do you have _any_ idea how long I waited?"

Professor Oak merely smiled. He began talking about how them two young boys were going to start their Pokemon journey and all that. Red chose Charmander on instinct; while Green chose Squirtle instead. He probably did it on purpose, anyways.

"Wanna battle, dumbutt?" Green smirked.

_Dumbutt? Seriously?_ Red thought, sceptical.

Nonetheless, the black-haired boy agreed with a silent nod. He already knew he was going to win. It was obvious. If Red was stupid, Green was even more stupid. And naïve. And careless.

"Scratch." Red spoke. His Charmander immediately followed to his command. Green was definitely determined; he used tail whip first.

"Tackle!" The brunette yelled afterwords.

Red knew that that was no fair; his rival was cheating by going two turns in a row. Charmander embraced itself for the hit.

"_Dodge to the left."_

Red's eyes slightly widened. Again. That same voice – again. "Left, Charmander." Red quietly uttered. The orange creature dodged, and wasn't hit from Squirtle's tackle. The blue pokemon fell pathetically onto the floor.

The small battle continued, while Professor Oak looked on with amusement etched all over his face. But during the entire time, Red was cheating. He had the mysterious voice to help him. To know where to hit, where to miss, and where to duck. Green ended up losing – of course, that was to be expected from the beginning, after all.

But after their battle, Red glanced over at Professor Oak's last pokeball sitting on his table, all alone. A Bulbasaur with a look of sadness peered at him from the ball. The novice felt sympathy for the green creature.

Something was bothering Red. Something was – missing, but he didn't know what it was. It was as if an absence of someone was disturbing him.

Red couldn't help but ask.

"Where's Blue?"

He surprised himself when he said that. Blue? Who the heck was Blue? The name slipped unconsciously from his lips; he didn't even hesitate when he asked the question.

"Who?"

And that was when something hit Red. Hard. In the chest, to be precise. Something that came and went so easily. Red then remembered.

Blue. Yes, Blue. His friend. Green's friend, as well.

Memories of her face, and everything the trio had done together flashed in his mind. Their laughs, their fights, and their cries. How the three had met in the tiny neighbourhood when Green had first showed off a pokeball at the ages of six. How the three would spend the night at Blue's house. Childhood friends. They were all childhood friends.

They had all planned to get their three pokemon together, as it should be. Blue was the one who was supposed to get Squirtle, and not Green. Red's breath stiffened.

But the memories only lasted for a split second.

"Red, are you alright?" the Professor asked in concern at the boy's sudden silence.

And it slipped away. As fast as it came, it had slipped away.

Red broke out of his reverie. What was he talking about again?

Blue? He searched his mind. Blue? Who was Blue? No matter how deep he dug, he couldn't find a single trace of a person called 'Blue'. Nothing about 'Blue'. No memories about 'Blue'. Who was 'Blue'?

Red scratched his head. He broke out into a small grin.

He had forgotten about Blue.

"It's nothing."

* * *

"_This hat is for you... I thought it would help..."  
_

"_Because tomorrow we start our journey."_

"_We'll be legends one day..."_

"_Right, Red?"_

"_But even when all three of us are champions, promise me that we won't forget about each other."_

* * *

**END**


End file.
